Remember Me?
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Edward is hearing things. More imporantly he doesn't know where from! Is he going crazy? Edward had almsot even reached that conclusion! But what if it's something more? Something..dark? Can anyone help him? Can anyone save Edward from this nightmare?


**Remember Me?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I looked up at the sun-set in the sky as I sat on the ledge of a cliff. I sighed out and let my leg dangle over the side slightly.

This place wasn't too far away away from home and wasn't in restricted area for my..._kind_.

The snow that fell didn't even my faze me at all as I sat watching the sun slowly go down with a short-sleeved shirt on. It had been only three hours ago I had seen Bella and dropped her off at her house and I already missed her so much..

I smiled up at the sky as the sun began to go away out of sight completely. It was almost blinding to look at the orange fiery ball in the sky. I let myself fall back completely so that I was flat on the ground but my legs were still dangling aimlessly. I closed my eyes even though I knew I couldn't sleep but liked to do it anyway.

I smiled even more knowing tha tomorrow was saturday and that meant a whole day with Bella.

" Edward.."

I gasped and sat up startled and turned whipped around forcefully. I recognized that voice..Carlisle? No..it was to feminine and it didn't match anyone in my family..no one....but I had heard of it I was sure! Bella? No.. No one's....but someones....it was as if it had been...calling for me.

I stood up and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Who had it been? Who? Had I been reading a mind? No one was around for that...

Or _was_ there someone around?

I hadn't been reading a mind though..it had sounded so.._real_...out loud...

" Edward.." It whispered so suddenly in my ear.

I gasped and stumbled backwards, my foot slipped and I knew I was falling right off the cliff but I didn't react..i was to struck with...wonder.

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

So I was running, through this dumb forest..to go find Edward...

I rolled my eyes and smiled, he though that no one knew about his secret little spot but I knew. I also knew he called it Bella Cliff. Obsessed... I swear!

It was kinda cute though, Edawrd always making up little places and songs and then naming after the girl he loved. It was kind of weird that he fell for a mortal though. But cute..and weird.

I smiled and remembered Carlisle telling me to go find Edward, he hadn't been able to find Edward and almost had a heart attack if he was able to have one. He had looked in his room and every where but Edward had escaped a while ago.

I finally sighed out in relief as the cliff came into view, but then something else also came into view.. Edawrd was..

FALLING BACKWARDS OFF THE CLIFF WITHOUT A CARE!? WAS HE TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!? HE KNOWS HE CAN'T DO THAT!!

The only way to do is if he was ripped into pieces and burned!

I ran to him as fast as I could and grabbed him by his shirt right before he completely fell to the bottom.

" WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!? " I screamed at him instantly.

His eyes went wide and he looked around nervously. I was still angry at him. Was he pretending to perform suicide? Well it wasn't funny!

" ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!? "

Edawrd didn't answer but had calmed down and was now looking behind my shoulder.

" What!? " I asked him.

He still didn't answer.

I looked behind me but saw there was nothing there. What was he doing? Well whatever it was, it was getting me aggravated.

" Are you sick? " I asked him sarcastically.

I knew he couldn't get sick but it sure seemed like he was.

Still no answer.

Could he? Could he get sick?

" Edward? "

No reply.

" Come on, I'm taking you to Carlisle. "

No reply.

" Edward! Come on! "

No reply.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " Fine, I'll _carry_ you then! "

This time I got a response but not a verbal one, he gave me a confused and bewildered look but I wasn't playing around. I grabbed him by under his arms and slung him over m shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

" Rosalie? What're you doing? " He finally asked.

" I'm taking you home you suicidal maniac. " I told him seriously.

" I'm _not_ suicidal. " He replied.

I didn't reply this time.

Finally right outside the house, I opened up the front door happily and walked inside. Carlisle was promptly at the front door along with Esme and Alice. They were all sitting on the stair case with a little bit of a bored look. They looked up and then gasped when they saw me carrying Edward, if you were me at that moment, and not them, it would comical since I knew there was nothing wrong.

" Edward! What's wrong!? " Carlisle yelled out.

" Nothing, other then he was trying to kill himself. "

" WHAT!? " Carlisle yelled.

" I was _not_. "

" I thought you loved Bella! I thought you loved us! Why would you try to die!? How did you even try to kill yourself!? " Alice said a little heart-broken.

" It was a sad attempt, he was falling off a cliff. " I butted in.

" WHAT!? " Carlisle yelled again

" I tripped. "

" Oh right, that's why you didn't even bother to try and save yourself! You looked like everything was fine or as if you were even pouting! " I screamed back.

" Edward! I can't..I can't believe you would even try to- " Alice began but was cut off by non other then her younger _'brother'_

" I didn't! " Edward screamed back annoyed.

" Then what happened!? " Carlisle yelled.

Edward looked at him and then looked down.

Jasper and Emmet soon came into the room looking slightly confused.

" What's..up? " Jasper asked suddenly.

" Nothing. " Edward replied as he began storming up-stairs.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

I ran upstairs, locking my self in my room. Great. Everyone though I was suicidal but I guess that better then them thinking I'm going insane! Who's voice was that, that I heard? _Was_ I going insane?

No way. I couldn't be going crazy! There's no way or reason!

But then who's voice was that? Calling me..leading me... I couldn't be going insane though! Right?

Right.

No way was I going insane! No way! I looked out the window of my room and sighed. The sun was almost out of sight. I stepped back twice and then ran out the window, clinging to a tree.

I clambered to the very top and jumped to the next tree and then the next. By the time I had made it to the very top of the tenth tree that i had jumped to, the sun was completely out of sight. The last bit of light exited the forest quickly. I slumped down on the branch and looked around.

" Edward.."

I gasped. That voice was there again..

" Where are you!? " I screamed.

" Right here. " It replied back so softly.

" Where? "

" Here. "

I looked around, stood up and tried to find where the voice was coming from. Where? Where was it coming from?

I looked around, turning my head in every direction. No where. I couldn't find her. No where....

" Show yourself! " I yelled out.

. There was no reply...She was gone...

I looked down below and let my self fall and land on my feet quickly. I began my journey back to the house...I walked on the branches that would crack and break and snap under my feet and pushed back the branchs that were still attached to trees and got in my face.

I looked around still, cautious of my surroundings and continued back to the house, no doubt about it that the others would just yell at me more now. I almost smiled at the thought of Carlisle actually getting mad at me. That hasn't happened in almost six years.

I kept on walking until I heard her again.

" Little Edward, wont you come to me? "

I whipped around and looked for the mysterious voice.

I growled deep within my throat. This was getting annoying.

" Edward.." It whispered into my ear. " Edward.."

" What do you want from me? "

" Nothing..I just want you..."

" me to what? "

" To nothing..just you..."

" Where are you!? "

" I'm right here! "

" WHERE!? "

Then there was silenece again. I growled out loud and and ran.

" EDWARD! WAIT! "

I kept on running, as fast as my legs could crry me which was pretty fast and I made it back tot he house in two minutes flat. I made my way up to the door with her still calling after me but it was drowned by now, drowned by the crickets and all the toads out here in the woods.

" Edward..." It whispered before I opened the door up quietly and started back up the stairs again.

I guess they had all either went out to look for me or had went to the room since they had decided to leave me alone for night thinkning I had been in my room all this time.

Then I remembered. I had locked myself out.

I went into Rosalie's room and found it empty so they had all went out looking for me after Alice probably had a vision of me out there in the woods.

I used Rosalie's window to go out of the house and I climbed around until I got to my rooms window. I jumped inside quickly and un-locked my door as I sat on my bed wih my head down.

What was I supposed to do when I was going insane? Crazy?

Tell carlisle? Tell Bella? Alice? Emmet? Jasper? Esme? Everyone? No one? What do you do?

I sighed out and looked around my room, i turned off the lights and sat on the floor as I sat in the utter silence.

" Edward..Edward..Edward.." I heard her calling my name from outside. I took a deep breath layed on the floor. ignoring it. ZTrying to make just go all away.

**Please Review! This story is going to be kinda sad-ish and will definitely see more Bella in it next chapter! Remember tomorrow Edward goes out with her like he said earlier! (: Review and Updates will happen! (: **


End file.
